Sacred Balance
by Gimpy1
Summary: Trance centric - Not really sure where the heck this thing is going but I assure you it is going somewhere... CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Sacred Balance Part 1

Title: Sacred Balance

Author: Gimpy

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or it's characters.

Summary: Gold Trance thinks about why she's here.

Author's Notes: this is my first Drom fic so please R&R, thx.

There's a centrifugal force that intertwines the universe called the Sacred Balance. This balance is roughly based on the thesis that each course of action may change the possible outcome, much like a raindrop hitting the calm waters - each drop a decision, with each ripple the possibilities expanding with time. As the ripples travel, the wider the amount of possibilities become.

This knowledge is the burden that weighs heavily on my heart and soul. It is the basis in which I make most of my decisions. This epiphany did not come easily to me. It took many, many wrong turns and ill-fated decisions. For most, such knowledge could take lifetimes. Over the years, through the harsh realities and the painful moments, I learned. Gradually I became aware of the universe around me. Not to say that when I was younger I didn't have a grasp on things, I did, but I was naïve and childish. 

The full extent to which I'm privileged now was never even an afterthought then. I was brash and unwilling to see what was truly there. I never wanted to believe; never wanted to admit that things weren't always perfect. I clung to the ideal that all people, all things, were capable of good.

When I think back to those moments in time, when I was so blind, I find myself confused by emotions. I long for those moments yet at the same time I loath them. They are the reason things are so off balance. 

It shouldn't be like this. There shouldn't be so much pain and suffering. The people I once cared for deeply and called family should be here now. In some place, deep inside, I do wish I was still so naïve. That it didn't hurt so much. Yet even deeper I know that my immaturity was what caused the havoc that drowned us all into desolation.

It's with this knowledge that I now try to right the wrongs I've done. I'm going to fix things no matter what the cost.

The end.

_I may or may not extend this into a longer fic. I guess it all depends on you guys lol._

~Gimpy


	2. Sacred Balance Part 2

LOL ok so my first part only got 1 review but that doesn't discourage me. I've had fics that have gone 3 or 4 parts with out it. Plus if you ppl don't like it then me posting it could be my way of adding to the many annoyances on this planet hehe. Anyway here's the next part. There's actual conversation and *gasp* plot!  
Rating: G still but I'm thinking I might have to repost it as higher cause well I'm not know for being raw and real for nothing...- oh would you look at that! Self-advertisement lol OK! I'm done! I swear onto the fic.   
  
  
****  
  
  
"Did you see that?" Harper exclaimed through his laughter. He burst through Andromeda's docking doors colliding into a wall. Beka stumbled in close behind. His chest heaved, his breath momentarily lost, his whole body coursing with adrenaline.  
  
"Harper!" Beka growled her eyes filled with fury. Harper's amusement obviously did not rub off on Beka. Harper's huge grin faltered when she advanced on him.   
  
"Come on boss, it was just harmless fun." He pushed back into the wall, the metal digging into him.  
  
Beka opened her mouth to comment snidely at his uncommonly shaky voice but instead she let out a strangled cry. Harper's hands connected with her shoulders in a powerful thrust. She stumbled back connecting hard with the opposite wall. Beka's eyes widened at the look of terror on his face. Before she could mouth her confusion a bright light blinded her vision and a flash of extreme warmth caressed her cheeks. Sparks flew and a loud explosion registered vaguely in her mind. She responded quickly covering her head and ducking down.   
  
The noise died down almost as quickly as it happened. Still not connecting the dots she straightened up and turned. Her eyes widened, a scream catching in her throat.   
  
"You call that harmless?" Sarcasm shot from her mouth and Harper visually flinched. Her ever-present glare intensified. Not waiting for an answer she pushed off the wall she stalked away. Harper glanced oddly at the scorched hole in the wall before slowly following Beka retreating form. Noting the stiffness in her walk Harper kept his distance, a black eye not being his idea of decoration for his face. "Why the hell did you have to piss that guy off, anyway?"   
  
Harper grinned, his twinkle returning. "Cause, he had a stick up his ass and I was just attempting to remove it. Apparently I approached it the wrong way." He caught the hint of a smile forming on her face and smiled proudly. "Can't tell me it wasn't fun." He nudged her playfully.   
  
Beka rolled her eyes and nudged him back. "Stupid, is what it was. You coulda gotten us killed."  
  
"Could have." He retorted smugly, "We're still kicking aren't we?"  
  
She let out a snort but sobered quickly. "Not the point." She glanced down at him astonished to see him grinning stupidly.  
  
"You had fun." Harper taunted and stepped back quickly. Instead of hitting him as he expected she just pressed her lips together, trying desperately not to laugh. Harper watched with picked interest. The probing gaze combined with the goofy look on his face made it harder for Beka to keep a straight face. Her chest felt as if it was going to burst. She bit her lip to keep from grinning but the tightness in her chest became too much and a loud snort of laughter pushed itself passed her lips. Her face broke out into a large grin.   
  
"Shut up." She bumped him to the side with a chuckle. Harper stumbled but caught himself. The two walked silently, smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"It was fun," Beka admitted, "Something we haven't had in a long while." She mused when they come to a stop outside Command.  
  
"Yeah." The melancholy in Harper's voice mirrored hers. "Kinda like old times."  
  
"Yeah..." Beka trailed off and sighed. It was barely audible enough for Harper to catch but he did. Years of working with her had attuned him to her little mannerisms. He watched her step into command her shoulders lightly slumped. It was a norm for her, for all of them. Beka didn't get two steps in when Andromeda's holographic self appeared in front of her.   
  
Beka's heart jumped a beat. "Andromeda," she ground out, "What the..."  
  
"Beka, Harper," The hologram interrupted, arms crossed over her chest and an unhappy look on her face, "mind explaining to me why there are two Slipfighters threatening to blow me out of the proverbial waters?"  
  
"Um," Harper shifted nervously. Beka shot him an annoyed look. Andromeda watched as the two seemed to have a silent argument.  
  
"Well?" her holographic foot tapped impatiently.  
  
Beka sighed at Harper, "Is everyone onboard?" She asked taking control of the situation.  
  
The hologram eyed Beka with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Yes, but don't change the subject." Beka ignored her and stepped threw the holographic image. "Hey!" Andromeda cried, disappearing than reappearing facing the other way. She glared at Beka.  
  
"Dylan I suggest we get the hell outta here." Dylan turned to her as she pulled down the slipstream controls.  
  
"What's going on?" he had a smirk on his face, which infuriated the Andromeda. Here she was being threatened and he found it humorous. The fact that the Slipfighters weren't powerful enough to make even the slightest dent didn't seem to faze her.  
  
"Explanations later." Beka flashed Dylan her best reassuring smile and punched a hole in space, entering slipstream. Dylan held onto the closest thing possible. Harper stumbled over to Trance and griped onto her console. She gave him a quick emotionless smile.  
  
"Dylan, the Slipfighters are no longer in pursuit." Rommie informed from her tactical console.   
  
"Good, Beka..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah coming out of slipstream." She mumbled not looking forward to the lecture she knew was coming.  
  
"Look boss it's not her fault, it's mine. I got a little verbal with a..." Before he could finish Trance let out an irritated scoff. To everyone's astonishment she turned to Harper her normally docile eyes glaring at him.   
  
"You insulted one of their merchants, Harper." Harper flinched at how harsh his name sounded coming from lush lips. "What more did you expect? A warm smile instead of an armed pulse rifle?"   
  
Harper's jaw dropped, the coldness in her voice numbing him into silence. Trance's red locks swayed soft as she shook her head in disgust. "You could have gotten yourself and the rest of us killed, or did that thought not cross your mind?" She brushed past him, her shoulder connecting with his in intentionally. He stumbled back, all balance, all thought lost. He stood there dumb stuck listening to Trance's angry footsteps fade away.  
  
"What's up with Trance?" Beka asked but no one answered. No one could answer.  
  
"Your in command." Dylan whispered to Beka and tailed the loud stomps of a very pissed off Trance.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Now please r/r, I really don't wanna be a nuisance...well more of one.  
  
Gimpy. 


	3. Sacred Balance Part 3

Ok major kudos to everyone who gave me feedback. It's totally appreciated and it lets me know that I'm not just doing this for my own benefit. (I'm slightly obsessed lol!!) This next part is brought to you by, my lovely beta and best friend, Sherry. Gotta love her.  
  
Rating: it's still pg-ish thought watchout for *gasp* violence. Ok so it's not explosions and missing limbs violence but its still violence.  
  
  
A tormented whimper escaped Trance's lips. Tender flesh collided with harsh metal. The jagged edges pierced her skin. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she scolded herself. Her anger transferred from her clenched fists to the wall. With each thrust it dwindled more and more till her anger at herself, at the universe, turned into a deep misery. Depleted, her arms dropped to her sides, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Her forehead came to rest on the cool metal and her legs gave out. Her body went lax and she slid to the cool metal floor. She'd lost control. She couldn't believe she'd lost it. No longer able to hold in her frustrations she clung to herself. Eye's squeezed shut she tried desperately to forget the look on Harper's face. The look of shock and pain, pain she had caused him.  
  
Dylan slowed to a stop and hesitated before calling her name into the dark room. Trance didn't respond. Her thoughts, her mind, caught up in her own little world.  
  
"Rommie?" Dylan called out quietly.  
  
"Yes Dylan?" Rommie's voice came over the com.   
  
"Are you sure Trance is in Hydroponics?" He asked tilting his head, trying vainly to get a better view of the dark room.  
  
"I have video confirmation." Rommie answered.  
  
"Thanks Rommie." Taking a deep breath he stepped inside. "Lights, one quarter." His commanding voice rang out clearly in the stale silence. The room erupted with a soft glow. A faint intake of breath penetrated the air.  
  
"Hey." Dylan whispered tenderly.  
  
Trance's head snapped up from its huddled position. Her eyes danced in the low light. Dylan's heart broke at the site of the tear tracks staining her cheeks. Embarrassed, she turned away and wiped fiercely at her tears. Catching her breath she pushed herself up the wall.  
  
"Trance." He stepped forward but she stopped him with a stern look.  
  
"Get out." Her voice cracked despite her hardened features and rigid body language. Dylan rolled his eyes, ignoring her request. He strolled leisurely to Trance's main worktable. His calloused thumb stroked the leaf of a Seroulian Black Rose. The translucent petal shimmering at the soft caress.  
  
"There used to be an unwritten rule, back when I was still a Captain in a thriving Commonwealth." Dylan said, keeping his back to her. His was voice soft as if he were telling a young child a bedtime story.  
  
"Dylan," she pleaded, her voice begging him to leave.  
  
He ignored her and continued his story. "In not so many words, it states that a Commander, a good Commander, is obligated to take care of the people under him. To protect them from enemies, even allies, but especially from themselves to the best of his abilities."  
  
"Is Rommie still collecting the supply list?" Trance asked in an inane attempt to change the subject.   
  
"I don't know about the rest of the Universe but I still adhere to this rule." Dylan persisted, turning around to face her. "Something's bothering you Trance, it has been since..."   
  
"I'm just wondering cause the Med Bay is in need of a few things." She interrupted forcing him to trail off in exasperation.  
  
"Trance." He spoke firmly, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I know," Her face brightened and she grabbed a flexi, "I'll make my own list and give it to her. Hopefully I'm not too late."  
  
Dylan grabbed the flexi from the wide-eyed Trance. "Look if you can't talk to me at least try and talk to Harper. He deserves that much."  
  
"Fine!" She snapped, grabbing her flexi back and storming out. Dylan sighed in frustration, running his hand through his long hair. He honestly didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he didn't have a plan or an idea. All that he truly could do was wait it out. 'I hate waiting.' He grumbled to himself.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"There's nothing inside her,  
She's weak and she's tired,  
A feeling like this...  
  
And they rise in the morning,  
And they sleep in the dark.  
And even though nobody's looking,  
She's falling apart."  
  
-She's Falling Apart- by Lisa Loeb  
  
  
****  
  
A/N and Disclaimers: I don't own Andromeda, it belongs to someone else(I can't remember who so I'll havta get back to you on that one), or the song "She's Falling Apart", it belongs to Lisa Loeb.  
  
Oh and last but not least r/r!! please and thank you's (`^_^)   
Gimpy.  
  
Peace. 


	4. Sacred Balance Part 4

Ok! Where's the feedback?? I get 1 for my first part, a tone for my second n then none for my 3rd. Definite pattern there lol. Well I figured that maybe you didn't like the last part sooo here's the next. Hopefully I'll get feedback.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Harper stared aimlessly at the mess of metal in front of him. Two hours. It had been two hours since Trance had snapped at him and for two hours it had been all he could think of. The look on her face, the anger in her eyes, the hatred in her voice, it all played itself out in his mind over and over again. The AG coils sat untouched on the Mess Hall table, a silent reminder that he had work to do.  
  
Beka grinned mischievously at the engineer. 'Poor guy looks like he could use a little picker upper.' She snickered quietly and crept up on the unsuspecting Harper. Silently she came to stand behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and let out a loud, "Boo!"   
  
Harper squealed, Beka laughed, and the table jumped. Harper's knee slammed into the metal table and he let out another, softer yelp. His heart raced and he glared at Beka as she sat down.  
  
"Ow," he whimpered rubbing his knee softly trying to ease out the kink that was forming there. "Why do you always do that?"  
  
"It's simple really, you always jump. It's funny. You're like a jack in the box." Beka teased with a grin stuck to her face.  
  
"You're evil." Harper spat back.  
  
"And you're a pest, so I guess were even."  
  
Harper scoffed, "How, in your warped little mind, is that even?"  
  
Beka shrugged, "Valentine Logic."   
  
"More like Valentine Bullsh..."   
  
"Hey! What's the matter with you?" Beka demanded softly. Harper ignored the question and turned back to tinkering with the coils. "Is it Trance?"  
  
He sighed and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, I'm just confused right now." He paused, dropping his tools onto the table. "I didn't do anything to Trance to warrant her wrath. I just don't get it. Or her."   
  
Beka's smile dropped at the pain etched in his words. "Maybe you should try talking to her..." She paused before continuing, "or apologizing."   
  
"What!"  
  
Beka cringed 'Should have kept my mouth shut.'   
  
"Why should I apologize, huh? I didn't do anything. If anyone's going to apologize it's her!" He yelled.  
  
"And if you did do something?" Beka tried to reason with him.  
  
Harper paused to think, his features softening. "Then I'll apologize. But not before she does." Beka looked at him oddly. "What? C'mon. I'm not just gonna walk up to her and apologize for nothing. If I did something wrong she should have told me. I'm a genius not a psychic," he muttered. Beka sat back, somehow knowing that the venting had barely begun. "I don't even think I could have done something wrong. It's not exactly like we've hung out since she, changed." Harper, for the first time since the change, voiced his resentments. "I mean, is it just me that thinks the whole thing was weird? One minute she's purple Trance: cute, na•ve, and... purple. And the next she's warrior Trance: gold, scary, and mature, and not in a good way. In a scary street-punk-seen-the-dark-side-of-life kind of way. Like her heart's all shriveled up and cold." he sighed and leaned heavily on his arm.  
  
"I know, Harper." Beka soothed, rubbing his back absently with her hand. "I find it kind of unsettling too."  
  
A single silent tear trickled to the floor. Cloaked by the shadows, Trance listened intently to the conversation. Her hands gripped her empty coffee cup to her chest with each passing word. She'd come to refill it but what she got instead broke what was left of her 'shriveled and cold heart'. Wiping the tear away she slipped out, never hearing what Beka said next.  
  
"She's still Trance though. Older or not."  
  
"How do you know that, huh?" Harper straightened up and turned to look at her. Beka rolled her eyes and he continued. "Think of it. We can't do any exams on her cause we couldn't before, so there goes our physical evidence. And character wise she's totally different."  
  
"Harper, Grow up! She came from a hellish future, would you be the same if you saw whatever she saw?" Beka glared at him.  
  
Harper knew she was right but he couldn't help but wonder. Not just about Trance actually being here but about what did happen in the future. What could have been so bad that she would come back the way she is? Harper bowed to avoid Beka's accusing gaze.  
  
Beka sighed and stood up. She started to walk away but stopped, glancing down at Harper. "Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, the reason she tried to bite your head off was cause you haven't hung out with her? At all? Because none of us have?" Beka asked him softly then left him to think about it. Harper sighed, closing his eyes briefly. Opening them, he shook his head to clear it of the troubling thoughts lingering there. Picking up his tools, turning back to lose himself in the mindless task before him.  
  
  
****  
  
TBC that is if feedback is given heh  
  
Peace 


	5. Sacred Balance Part 5

Ok so I got fb again :) yay for me. Tho if we follow the pattern I wnt get ne for this one lol. Hopefully u guys wnt let dat happen (suttle eh? lol) ty all hu did give me fb, this ones for you guys. Special thx to my gurl sherry for doin my beta duties. Neway enjoy :)  
  
  
****  
  
  
"There was always a part of me that knew coming back could screw things up. When the plan was forming in my mind and when it finally happened, I knew that me being here might cause more problems then actually solving them. I knew that they might not warm up to me right away. That it might take them awhile to adjust to me being...well me. I just...I didn't think it'd be THIS bad." Her voice cracked and tears streamed down her face. A hiccup escaped her lips and she covered her face in embarrassment. She sobbed softly, her shoulders shaking. "And do they even stop to think that maybe it's not exactly peachy for me either? No!"  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say." A soft and concerned voice echoed in Trance's room.  
  
Sitting up straighter, Trance sighed. Through her sniffling she muttered, "Tell me it's going to be ok."  
  
"I wish I could."  
  
"Oh Derina!" She sobbed. "I wish you were here."  
  
"Me too." The young, light grayish blue skinned girl on Trance's vid-screen sympathized. "But you know I can't. It'd only make things worse."  
  
"I know." Trance deadpanned.  
  
Derina's hand reached to touch the vid-screen. "I hate seeing you like this. I hate that they're doing this to you."  
  
"Don't!" Trance snapped.  
  
Derina frowned at how quickly Trance came to the defense of these people, the reasons for the warm tears that now marred her beautiful face.  
  
"It's not their fault. It's mine... I'm taking it too personally. I just, I have to give them more time to warm up to me. I have to earn their trust again."  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't know. I'll do whatever it takes though." Trance sighed and pushed the tears from her face. "I've been doing this far too much," she mused sadly, staring at the salt water glistening on her fingertips.  
  
"I don't know about that, this is the first time I've ever seen you do it." The other girl tried to ease Trance's misery.  
  
"That's cause I'm not supposed to cry and you are most certainly not supposed to see me do it." Trance retorted crossing her arms.   
  
"Oh please, you've seen me cry like what? Two, three thousand times." She teased.  
  
"That's different. I have to be strong. I have a duty and weakness is not a part of it," Trance spoke somberly.  
  
Derina rolled her eyes, "You sound like you're reciting some kind of mission statement. I realize you're there for a specific reason but that doesn't mean you aren't entitled to be a little 'human' sometimes." Derina gave Trance a stern look demanding that she not interrupt. "Give yourself a break; laugh, have fun, go crazy if you have to. Based on what you told me about your escapades earlier today, I'd say you could definitely use it."   
  
"Maybe you're right." Trance shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't think I know how to anymore." Her eyes watered again and she quickly struggled to compose herself. "I should really go before the Andromeda detects this com line and tries to trace it." Trance mumbled abruptly but reluctantly.  
  
"Probably best," Derina said, smiling warmly. "Take care of yourself and apologize to Harper."  
  
Trance sighed, "I don't think he'd listen."   
  
"Then make him." Derina smirked suggestively. The screen went black before Trance could open her mouth to retort. She shook her head, letting out a laugh. She fell onto her back, her soft mattress cushioning her body. She sighed in contentment. Just seeing Derina had lifted her mood. Having someone to talk with really is a blessing. She almost felt good enough to go find Harper and apologize. Not quite, but almost.  
  
A calm settled over her, lulling her into a state of grace. She lay there staring at the ceiling but not seeing it. Her mind went blank. When she finally came out of her daze a few hours later it was to the sound of her food-deprived stomach. Groggily she got out of bed and dragged her feet to the Mess Hall. A much needed binge on the horizon.  
  
  
****  
  
Gimpy,  
Peace. 


	6. Sacred Balance Part 6

Ty everyone for the awesome reveiws. I luv em. And Demonic Angel im glad ur enjoyin my annoyances lol. Makes me feel all tingly inside LOL neway... sorry for the shortness, I hav a lot more written but I like sendin em out scene by scene, makes my chances o getting more reviews and annoying more ppl higher. Special thx again to Sherry hu has once again left for Moscow, grrr. O well shell b bak. So on to the story, enjoy n review plz :) I liv for it.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Up, down. Up, down. With a flick of his wrist the baseball went up. Then down it came again with a soft slap against Dylan's palm. He stared intently at the ball, controlling its every move with skill. With the ball in mid air, the door chimed, but Dylan's concentration never faltered and he caught it gain with ease.  
  
"Come." He called, turning to the door. Up. Down.  
  
"Sir." Rommie entered and came to stand before his desk. Dylan tossed the ball to her. She caught it with one hand.  
  
"Nice catch." Dylan praised her leaning back in his chair.  
  
Rommie smirked and tossed it back. Dylan's arms shot up instinctively. "Same to you."  
  
"Little warning next time." Dylan scolded playfully, placing the ball on its stand.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" she smirked  
  
Dylan chuckled, "Report?"  
  
Rommie handed him a flexi ten sat down. "All system checks are complete. Harper's in the middle of making repairs on my slipstream. His list of supplies is all on there. There are a lot."  
  
"Is that gonna be a problem?" Dylan asked glancing over the flexi.  
  
"Shouldn't be too much of one. We have the resources to get almost everything on the list, though Mr. Harper did take the liberty of outlining the things that are necessary." Rommie explained.  
  
Dylan's brow raised, "Sparky Cola?"  
  
Rommie laughed, "Yeah, apparently without it I wouldn't be able to function properly." Rommie sobered and continued with her report. "Tyr and Beka both submitted lists of their own but they're mostly personal items that they'll be paying for."  
  
"And Trance?"  
  
"Nothing yet, I was going to catch up with her later."  
  
"Ok." Dylan sighed and put the flexi down. "How's my crew?"  
  
"Physically they're all fine, though Trance did inform me that Harper is fending off a small flu." She frowned. "Dylan, morale is extremely low."  
  
"I know." His face fell along with his shoulders. "I don't know what to do," he confessed.  
  
"Maybe some leave is in order, sir?" Rommie offered.  
  
Dylan nodded his head, "I was thinking of that. We could definitely all use a few days off."  
  
"This supply run could be a perfect opportunity." He gave her a confused look so she clarified. "Instead of just sending the Maru to Essenti'al IV, we could all go. Take those few days off."  
  
Dylan smiled, "That's a great idea, Rommie. I'll inform them. We're done here?"  
  
"Yes sir." Rommie nodded and stood up. "I'm setting a course for Essenti'al IV." Rommie informed him as she sent the coordinates to the ship's navigations. Her nose scrunched. "That's odd."  
  
"What is it?" Dylan leaned forward.   
  
"I'm detecting an unidentified signal." She paused staring off into space. "I can't believe I didn't catch it before."   
  
"What kind of signal is it?" he asked, standing up.   
  
"I don't know, it's encrypted. It's strong." She frowned as she tried to locate it. "I can't pin point where it's coming from." She glanced at Dylan, "I'm being deflected."   
  
Dylan watched as she stared off into space. His arms shot out to grab her when she stumbled back. "Rommie?"  
  
"Whoa," she gasped looking up at Dylan.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, helping her stand up straight.  
  
"It pushed me out f my own matrix," she mumbled in anger.   
  
"How's that possible?"   
  
"It's not... Harper." She opened a com link to Harper. When she didn't get a response she tried again with more force in her voice.  
  
"I'm kinda busy Rom-doll so make it quick." Harper's annoyed voice finally responded.   
  
"I need you to check my systems. Look for any anomalies." Rommie glanced at Dylan his face mimicking her confusion.   
  
Harper sighed, "Can you be more specific?"   
  
"Look for any unusual transmissions," she clarified.  
  
There was a long pause of silence till Harper spoke again. "There's nothing there Rommie. What's this about?"  
  
"What?" Rommie gave Dylan a shocked glance then looked for herself. She sifted through her own matrix. Her mouth dropped, "It's gone." She reaffirmed Harper's statement.  
  
"What's gone?" Harper's annoyance grew. He had work to do, a lot of it.  
  
"There was an encrypted signal that I couldn't get at." She let out a frustrated grunt.  
  
"Well there's nothing there. Maybe you imagined it." Harper theorized. He just wanted to get this over with so he could do his work. Which in other words meant brood over a certain golden female.  
  
Rommie rolled her eyes. "I'm a warship, I don't imagine things."  
  
"Harper, look for any residuals in Andromeda's matrix, then report back." Dylan ordered him.  
  
"Boss there's nothing there and I'm really busy right now." Harper whined.  
  
"Harper," he sternly replied.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll get right on it," he grumbled. "Harper out."  
  
Dylan shook his head with a smile. He took a fleeting glance at Rommie and noticed the perturbed look on her face. He stepped closer his hand warmly clasping her shoulder. "We're going to figure this out."   
  
"I don't doubt that. It was really odd. All I got from my scans was that it came from somewhere in the ship. I don't know where or even what it was." She sat down dejectedly. "I wouldn't have even noticed it if I hadn't set in our course."   
  
"I'm sure it was nothing." Dylan tried to reassure him.   
  
"Yeah, an encrypted nothing with a highly advanced defense system..." she mumbled.  
  
  
****  
  
Gimpy,  
Peace love and all that crap heh. 


	7. Sacred Balance Part 7

This wud havta b dat longest part so far but dats cuz da first lil scene was rly short. Plus I had ta get da next scene out cuz I luv it n I need ta hear wat yall tink :) so review ppl! plz *sad puppy dog face*  
  
  
****  
  
  
Andromeda took it upon herself to monitor Trance carefully from the moment she stepped aboard. Since her first result-less bio-scan, she had spent months trying to figure out the enigmatic girl only to learn two minor things; her eating habits and her sleeping patterns. The latter being the reason she watched Trance now with growing concern. She followed Trance as she busied herself in Med Deck. She'd been here almost all night and Andromeda knew for a fact that there was never that much work to do in Med Deck.   
  
"Trance?" Her holographic counterpart appeared in the middle of the room. Trance stopped taping keys on a console and glanced up.  
  
"Hey, Andromeda. What can I do for you?" Trance smiled at the ship. She liked Andromeda. She was simple, direct and the easiest to get along with. And what made Trance like her even more was that she never once treated her differently. Even after...she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.   
  
"Are you alright?" Andromeda wanted to ask but she knew Trance would either evade the question or give a generic answer. "How's that list of yours coming?"  
  
"Almost done. Why? Do you need it?" She asked turning back to the console.  
  
"Not right away. I was just checking up on you." She couldn't help the concern on her face and in her voice.  
  
"Aw, that really sweet Andromeda." Trance grinned.   
  
The holograph actually blushed. Something she'd never been able to do before. That is until Harper gave her a few minor upgrades. "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Well that's really not necessary. I'm fine." Trance tried to qualm the Andromeda. In truth she wasn't fine but that was something she had to deal with on her own.  
  
"Are you sure? You haven't been sleeping and I thought..."  
  
"Andromeda you know I don't sleep much."  
  
"True, but on average you sleep every 4 to 5 days. It's been 8." Andromeda explained.   
  
Trance smiled sweetly. "Been studying me have you?"   
  
Embarrassment flushed her cheeks, another one of her new upgrades. "I have. I'm sorry if that offends you. My avatar warned me it was a violation of privacy."  
  
"No, no. It's okay. You're a curious person. It's understandable."   
  
Andromeda frowned. "I'm not a person. I'm a warship, a machine."   
  
"To me you're a friend." At Trance's words the Andromeda's holographic face light up in a huge smile. Trance mirrored her, "Thank you for your concern Andromeda, but I'm fine."  
  
"Ok but if you're having trouble sleeping I can recommend a sleeping pill. Works wonders on Dylan."   
  
"I'm sure." Trance smiled reassuringly. "But I don't need it. I'm ok, really I am."  
  
"I'll get out of your way then." She nodded her head and vanished.  
  
The moment she did Trance's smile fell. She sighed and leaned against the console. She hated lying to Andromeda but she knew she had to. A thought crossed her mind. She quickly saved her work and left.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Tyr strode down the hall with one destination in mind, the training room. After Dylan had informed him that they were all taking a few days off, he needed to take out his frustrations. Did Dylan not realize that there was a World Ship somewhere out there in the midst of getting repaired?   
  
The man was incompetent. There's no time for a vacation. We need to mount our forces. The last time we encountered the World Ship we barely all made it out alive. Dylan knows this yet still he indulges with this vacation idea. Tyr had tried to get out of it but Dylan cheerfully informed him that there was no choice. An order! Dylan ordered him to participate in this absurd ritual. What irked him the most was that he had to follow such an order.  
  
Tyr picked up his pace, wanting nothing more then to pummel the Captain but settling for a punching bag. He turned a final corner and stopped in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow at the curious phenomenon in front of him. He slowly stepped into the room not wishing to interrupt. Taking a seat on one of the many benches he watched with piqued interest as the young alien bounced around the punching bag.  
  
Trance attacked the bag with a fever Tyr had never noticed in her. She was swift and controlled. It surprised him. It was the complete opposite of what she used to be. He remembered trying to teach her so many months ago. He could tell that she was obviously experienced.  
  
"You're flawed." He spoke loudly and laughed inwardly when the girl squealed.  
  
Trance fumbled and grabbed the bag. She glared at Tyr as the bag stilled. "What was that?"  
  
"Your technique, it's flawed." He informed her not fazed by her glare. What did faze him was when she started to chuckle and returned back to the bag. She tried to hit it but her laughter took over and she had to lean on the bag for support.  
  
"Why are you laughing." It wasn't question but more of a demand for information.  
  
Trance started to laugh harder and grabbed her water bottle taking a huge swig. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she turned to Tyr. "It's ironic." Capping the bottle she turned back to the bag. Still chuckling softy she started in on the bag.  
  
"Not that I care, but what do you find ironic?" He feigned uncaring.  
  
Rolling her eyes she stopped the bag again and looked Tyr directly in the eye. "You."   
  
Tyr's eyebrow rose again. "Why? Because I pointed out that your method is riddled with holes?"  
  
Trance smirked, "Yeah."  
  
"Explain," he demanded.  
  
"Well, when you take into consideration that you're the one who taught me my 'technique' it becomes very ironic." She spoke with a mischievous and all knowing look on her face.   
  
He stared at her with disbelief. "It appears I'm not a very good teacher."  
  
"Wanna test that theory?" The look on her face could only be described as impish.  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Trance grabbed her bottle and took another sip. "You too honorable to fight a girl, Tyr?" She taunted. "I thought Nietzscheans embraced women warriors?"  
  
"We do..."  
  
Trance interrupted him, "So then what it is? You don't like to fight petite females?"  
  
Tyr glared at her with annoyance, "No. I don't like to fight drunken, petite females."  
  
"Oh c'mon that's no, wait, how did you..." She stuttered then glanced down at the bottle in her hand. "Oh." Looking back at Tyr she whispered, "The smell." Tyr nodded his head curtly. "Busted," she chuckled, then shrugged her shoulders. She offered him the bottle but he declined.  
  
"I only drink hard liquor," he informed her.  
  
"Then you'll like this." She pushed the bottle into his hand.  
  
He looked at it suspiciously, "What is it?"  
  
"Just something I conjured up a long time ago." She hopped up on a counter, "You'll like it, trust me."  
  
Glancing distrustfully at Trance he brought the bottle to his nose. Sniffing it, he jerked at the powerful scent it gave off. Trance giggled and waited impatiently for him to test it. Tyr tipped the bottle, allowing some of the fiery liquid to pass his lips. The moment he swallowed, he started to cough wildly. Trance laughed louder.  
  
"You should...see...your face!" She cried through her laughter. "Your eyes are all squinty!"  
  
Tyr shuttered and glanced at the bottle, "What the hell is this?"  
  
"You like?"  
  
Tyr nodded his head taking another swig, causing the same reaction. Trance beamed and laughed again. "You've got sour face," she mused. Tyr glared at her, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. No more sour face." She giggled. Tyr smirked for a second then offered the bottle back. She waved him off, grabbing another water bottle. He shrugged, taking another sip. He shuddered, enjoying the feel of the slight buzz that was taking over his mind.  
  
Trance took a long swig from her own bottle. Tyr watched with amazement when she didn't react like he did. Trance caught his confused look, "I'm used to it."  
  
"What ever happened to the girl who couldn't understand why people chose to poison their own bodies willingly?" Tyr leaned back into a wall, letting the haze take over.  
  
"She figured it out," Trance answered vaguely, leaning back herself. Tyr's loud chuckle startled her. She grinned at him. "You have a nice smile, you should do it more often."  
  
"Shut up girl," he snapped, standing up and moving to wrap his hands.  
  
"No and I won't take it back either. If you don't like that you can kick my sober, petite, female ass tomorrow, AFTER my hangover." She spoke seriously taking another sip.  
  
"Deal," he answered, pounding the bag.   
  
Trance jumped at the viciousness. She leaned forward on her hands, "So why'd you come down here?"  
  
"Dylan," he growled out through clenched teeth as he pounded the bag again.  
  
"Ah." She nodded her head. Taking a sip, "What'd he do now?"  
  
"The man," he punched the bag, "has lost," and again with more force, "his mind!" he jabbed at the bag, the force vibrating up to the ceiling and down the walls. Trance giggled at the feeling. "What are you giggling at?" Tyr glared.  
  
Trance gulped. "Nothing," she squeaked.   
  
Tyr scoffed and hit the bag again. He continued venting. "He's devised this absurd idea of us all taking some leave at some degenerate planet called Essenti'al IV."  
  
"Wha? When did this happen?" Her words slightly slurred.  
  
"Sometime between Dylan's growing retardation and dwindling reliability," Tyr snapped.  
  
"It can't be that bad. We can just stay on board and work." Trance wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea either. She didn't think she could handle having to socialize with the others.  
  
"No we can't." Tyr forgot about the punching bag and grabbed his water bottle. "Our 'noble' Captain has made the 'vacation' mandatory." Trance's eyes widened. "My thought exactly."  
  
"What a jackass," Trance grumbled.  
  
Tyr laughed, "You should swear more often, it suits you." He hopped up next to Trance on the counter. Trance gave him a weird look and he laughed again. "Don't worry child. I'm drunk, not crazy."  
  
"Sure fooled me," she mumbled. A comfortable silence settled over them.   
  
  
****  
  
  
Gimpy,  
Peace. 


	8. Sacred Balance Part 8

Reviews we scarce last part so I'm hoping for more this time around. Special thanks to Dark Wolf for the review :) keep it up and I just might start to dedicate this to you lol. Anyway onto the fic, enjoy.  
  
****  
  
"So, we're vacation bound?" Harper asked as he followed Rommie to command deck.  
  
"For the forth time yes! We are all vacation bound!" Rommie grumbled. She sped up, trying to get away from him.  
  
"Sweet!" He rubbed his hands together, thinking up fun things to do. It was then that he realized he'd never even heard of Essenti'al IV. "Rommie, wait up!" He tried to catch up with the avatar.  
  
"Harper!" she grumbled.  
  
"I'm not gonna ask again so don't get your relays in a bunch. I just wanna know what Essenti'al IV is like," he explained, walking along side her.  
  
Rommie shrugged, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What's there to do, vacation wise?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Harper. The planet's namely classified as a sanctuary." They walked into command together.  
  
"A sanctuary?" He shrugged. "Cool," Harper walked over to the far wall. He removed a panel and placed it on the floor softly.  
  
"Wait, sanctuary?" Beka's eyes widened. "As in lots of wild life and bad weather?"  
  
Dylan chuckled, "All weather is bad to you but yeah it's a sanctuary."  
  
"Yay," Beka mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"What are you working on?" Dylan called over to Harper.  
  
"Huh?" He glanced at Dylan than at the exposed circuitry. "Oh umm, I'm still looking for that phantom transmission of Rommie's."  
  
"It's not a phantom transmission Harper. I detected it." Rommie argued.  
  
"Down girl," he called with his head in the panel. Rommie glared.  
  
"Oh, if looks could kill," Beka mused, snickering.  
  
"Rommie, ETA?" Dylan asked.  
  
"An estimated hour and 30 minutes," she informed him, not having to glance down at her console.  
  
****  
  
Tyr glanced down at the sleeping woman leaning against his chest, his arm around her waist. Her chest rose and fell softly. He was amazed at how surreal she looked. How contrasting she was in peaceful sleep. The chip that had somehow firmly implanted itself onto her shoulder was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Last night's events came back to him. He still couldn't quiet grasp how he had come to be in the situation at hand. One of the last things he could remember was Trance challenging him to drinking contest and winning. He blushed with shame at the memory of him passing out on the golden girl after only half a bottle.  
  
Movement at his side nudged him back into reality. He watched as Trance stirred than snuggled deeper into his side. He rolled his eyes. Was she ever going to wake? He pondered pushing her off the bench and onto the floor. It'd be crude but effective. Trance moaned and Tyr watched as she opened then closed her eyes quickly. Groaning she tried to hide from the light. It was then that she realized that it wasn't her pillow she was hiding in. She stiffened and tilted her head up, peeking through squinted eyes.  
  
"Hey." she whispered trying to sit up. Tyr gripped her arm and helped her.  
  
"Good morning." He whispered back.  
  
"Is it morning?" she grumbled, holding her head in her hands.  
  
Tyr shrugged, "More than likely."  
  
She gasped when she tried to open her eyes again. "Lights 1/8." The lights dimmed and she sighed with relief. She gave Tyr a sideways glance, "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Not long." He mumbled, leaning forward.  
  
"Oh." she trailed off. Her embarrassment at the situation was evident. Moaning, she stood up. Dots swarmed her vision and her stomach lurched. "Oh god," she mumbled before falling forward. Tyr reached out quickly and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her close, not trusting his own stability.  
  
"Thanks." Trance glanced up at him then straightened herself.  
  
Tyr let go. He frowned at her continuing lack of balance. He grimaced as pain shot through his head. Never again was he going to have a drinking contest with her. Never.  
  
"Does your head hurt as bad as mine does?" Trance mumbled the question as she moved to lean against a wall. Her stomach churned and she felt its contents rise up and into her throat. She quickly swallowed.  
  
Tyr nodded his head slowly, "If not worse." He stumbled to his feet. "Andromeda! Time?" he called out.  
  
"10:08am." The two flinched at Andromeda's loud voice.  
  
"How come no one woke us?" Trance demanded calmly.  
  
"I figured you'd want too keep last night to yourselves." She spoke softly, having realized their sensitivity to sound.  
  
Trance smiled with relief and gratitude. "Thanks Andromeda."  
  
"No problem." There was a pause. "I should inform you that we'll be in orbit of Essenti'al IV in an hour and eleven minutes."  
  
"Understood," Tyr spoke, glancing at Trance.  
  
Trance leaned more heavily on the wall. The one downside to drinking was now taking liberties with her senses. She looked at Tyr with a half smiled. It fell quickly when she saw the scowl on his face.  
  
"We speak of this to no one, understood?" The tone in Tyr's voice left no room for argument.  
  
Trance just rolled her eyes and sauntered out. "Whatever."  
  
****  
  
TBC  
  
Gimpy, Peace. 


	9. Sacred Balance Part 9

It's short I know and it's been a while but I have four or five other fics that I'm doing for four different shows so it keeps me busy. Course when you add on my school work and house work.well you get the picture lol. I don't think this parts been beta'd so mind any mistakes that you see. Also reviews do tend to make me want to post faster and not forget to write more lol Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Coffee." Trance mumbled slowly making her way to Mess. She walked past Beka who was grabbing a large mug. She slumped into a chair her legs unwilling to hold her weight for much longer. Her head dropped onto the table with a loud groan.  
  
"Whoa, don't you look like the walking dead." Beka mused as she poured the steaming coffee into her mug.  
  
Trance mumbles something incoherent through the mop of hair that was covering her face.  
  
"What?" Beka giggled.  
  
"Coffee." She mumbled dryly. Looking up at Beka she spoke slowly, "Black, please. And strong, really, really, really," She grimaced then slowly dropped her head back onto the table. "Really, really, really strong."  
  
"Sure." Beka frowned and poured the girls coffee. "Here." Beka gently placed the cup on the table.  
  
Trance peered thought her locks and watched the steam rise from the cup in small smoky tendrils. Mustering the energy she sat up straight and reached greedily for the black liquid. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the rim of the cup. Tipping the cup she winced. She pushed past the burning sensation taking a long deep swallow. She moaned in pleasure and brought the cup closer to her. Beka watched with a frown.  
  
"Bad night?" Beka asked leaning on her elbows.  
  
"Hmm?" Trance looked up from her cup and gave her a half smile. "Sort of." Her attention went back to the cup.  
  
Beka nodded her head knowingly. "Did someone tell you?"  
  
"Bout Essenti'al IV?" Trance asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah." Beka chuckled nervously. She didn't know why but being here with the obviously distraught girl made her feel uneasy. It wasn't that she was afraid of her, she just sort of felt out of place. It was as if she was sitting across from a stranger she was trying to befriend. She didn't know what to say and that in itself made her nervous. It was ridiculous, she knew. This was Trance but still she couldn't fight the feeling.  
  
Looking up Trance's brow raised, "What about it?"  
  
Beka shrugged, "I was just wondering."  
  
Trance looked at her closely, "You don't wanna go either, huh?"  
  
"Well I did, until I was informed the place was a sanctuary." She grumbled.  
  
Trance laughed and sipped her coffee, "Don't worry Beka, It's not just a sanctuary. The people are one of the most technologically advanced civilizations in this solar system. Their grasp on the sciences almost surpasses that of the Persieds."  
  
"Serious?" A grin started to form on Beka's face.  
  
Trance nodded, "That's probably why Dylan chose this planet for the supply run. Course they're still classified as a sanctuary, they've just mastered the art of balancing the two worlds; technology and nature."  
  
Beka looked at Trance with wonder, "How do you know so much about this planet? You've ever been?"  
  
"No, I've read a lot about it though. When I was younger I used to study documents on it." Trance finished her coffee in one gulp than continued, "Not many planets, if any, are able to create and mange such a balance. It's a marvel really."  
  
Beka giggled, "It sounds like something that would have interested you."  
  
Trance couldn't help but notice the past tense. She frowned and her hang over came back full force. Sighing she stood up, "Look Beka don't worry about it, there're a lot of stuff you'll be able to do that won't involve nature of any kind." Trance gave Beka a weak smile and left.  
  
Beka frowned again. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was bothering Trance. She'd tried to be nice and talk to her. Tried to act as if nothing had happened yet still Trance remained distant. It worried her to no end. She missed her lucky charm and wanted nothing more than to have her back. But she was starting to fear that that'd never happen. A knot of sorrow and defeat formed in her belly. Had she finally lost her?  
  
  
  
Gimpy, Peace 


	10. Sacred Balance Part 10

Apologies are more then needed where this fic is concerned. I almost totally forgot about it until someone gave me a totally out of the blue review. It didn't have me jumping back into this though it did have me thinking about it more. It wasn't until last weekend after watching an eppy of Andromeda that I finally decided to try this again. I don't expect any reviews, especially since it's been so long since I've updated, just enjoy. Trekken, if you read this I would really appreciate some constructive criticism, if you have any of course.  
  
~Gimpy~  
  
****  
  
"Harper!" Rommie's cool voice resounded in the tiny room, bouncing off the metallic walls and directly into Harper's sensitive ears. Shooting up with a start from his sprawled out position on the floor, he turned and glared at his AI. Smiling sheepishly for a moment Rommie hastily crossed her arms and stared at the young engineer, waiting patiently for him to remove his head from the opened panel before him.  
  
Groaning, Harper pushed out of the panel, his stiffened muscle protesting even louder. Taking a precarious seat on the floor her glared up at the intruder, a question lying heavily in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," She said with an overly sweet smile on her face. "Just wondering if you'd found anything on that transmission."  
  
His glare fell at her words. "Oh." Fidgeting nervously he muttered, "You see I, well."  
  
Rommie's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her. "You're not even looking anymore are you!?"  
  
Cringing at the fury in her voice Harper tried to explain, "Well Rommie I."  
  
Cutting him off with a scowl Rommie snapped, "What? You don't believe me? Still! It was there Harper, it physically shoved me from my own matrix!" Her voice rose with each word almost throwing Harper off.  
  
Growing angry himself Harper cried out, "Hey! Did you find anything when you looked?" Harper challenged, standing and placing his hands on his hips.  
  
Fumbling slightly Rommie awkwardly shook her head, admitting that after hours of looking, her own search had turned up nothing.  
  
Smiling softly he continued, "Then logically if the two most technologically inclined people on this ship can't even find a bread crumb." Trailing off he allowed Rommie to draw her own conclusion.  
  
Unable to concede to Harper's willingness to give up Rommie quickly squared her shoulders. "Something broke into my system, Harper. I don't like not knowing what it was or what exactly it did."  
  
The pathetic need shining in her eyes made Harper's resolve falter just enough for him to cave. "I'll look again."  
  
Bursting into a wide grin, spanning from ear to ear, Rommie had to mentally stop herself from hugging her engineer. "Thank you."  
  
"But only AFTER I do my repairs and get the supplies from Essential IV." He spoke sternly, waking his finger gently in her direction.  
  
Shrugging Rommie just nodded her head and mumbled, "Seems reasonable. I'll get out of your hair."  
  
"Good, but I make no promises!" Harper mumbled as she turned to leave. Staring down at the compartment before him, the compartment he'd spent the last few hours stuck in, a surge of rage gushed through him. "Stupid piece of crap!" he grumbled, bringing back his foot and slamming it unceremoniously into the metal exterior. The force of the blow vibrated through his leg and his face contorted in pain. Exasperating a breath he let out a muted, "Ow."  
  
****  
  
Fingering the sleeve of her shirt, Trance stared imperviously at her Captain as he busied himself at Tactical. Standing outside command she tried once again to gather what little courage she had left when it came to the man before her. With a meek sigh she strode purposefully towards him, stopping a mere two feet behind him. Unaware of her presence Dylan continued to tap at the screen before him.  
  
Trance hesitated, glancing back at the door, her escape route. Shaking the idea from her head she took a tentative step forward. "Dylan?"  
  
Pausing, his hand hovering above the console he glanced back at her. "Hey Trance, how are you?" He asked absentmindedly before returning to his task.  
  
Swallowing heavily she forced a fake grin onto her face and replied, "A little concerned about this. 'leave' of yours."  
  
Dylan's eyes immediately rolled at her response. Forgetting about the work at hand he turned to his with a look of complete frustration. "Not you too?" he groaned, thinking Trance of all people would be excited to visit a place with actual air. "Look Trance it's mandatory so you're not getting out of it." Taking in the look of indifference and knowledge on Trance's face, he left the sentence dangling in incompletion. "You already know this."  
  
"Yes." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"So you're concerned, why?" Gauging the look on her face, Dylan's frown deepened. "You know something I don't know?"  
  
Remaining stoic in expression Trance folded her arms protectively around her waist. "I do."  
  
A silence followed her admittance as Dylan waited for her to elaborate. When she proceeded to remain quiet Dylan broke the silence, "You gonna share with the class?"  
  
Her gazed quickly dropped to the floor and seeds of regret started to bud within her. She started to second-guess her coming here. Was it really her place to tell Dylan about the feelings coursing through her or the blurry illustrated stories they elicited in her mind? Truthfully the blurred imaged where far to confusing for even herself to decipher but that reality didn't stop them from coming. If only she could focus her mind, wipe away the translucent film guarding the answers from her.  
  
"Trance," Dylan's probing voice broke through her thoughts. He watched as she lifted her head and slowly regained eye contact. The vision he saw before him almost forced the air from his lungs. For the second time in his life Dylan saw irrefutable tears brimming in this tiny woman's brown pools. Confusion bolted through him and he took a step towards her, ready to pull her into a comforting hug if necessary.  
  
Ignoring the look of pure concern on his face Trance took a deep and shaky breath. "With every minute that passes we grow closer to this planet and the closer we get. The larger this feeling I have becomes. Dylan, something is going to happen there and I don't know what it is. I can't see the possibilities. I don't know what will happen on Essenti'al IV, I just know that. The moment you instigated this outing you set into motion events that will change everything, for better or for worse," Shaking her head softly Trance bowed her head in shame, shame for not knowing the results, for not being able to see it all, to warn her friend, her mentor all he needed to know.  
  
Frowning, Trance adverted her eyes, knowing what she was about to say would no more aid the fears shining in his eyes nor answer his questions dancing on the tip of his tongue. "I'm not sure about the end results. It's so unclear to me and I fear it will be until this path comes to an end, I'm sorry." Grimacing apologetically Trance swiftly turned on her heels and tried to disappear back into the halls before Dylan could have a chance to respond.  
  
"Trance, wait!" Chasing after her he grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her around. "Are you saying we shouldn't go to Essenti'al IV?"  
  
"No! I." Letting out a frustrated breath, she ran a trembling hand across her forehead, kneading the slowly escalating headache from her morning hangover. "I never meant to discourage you from wanting to go. There's a purpose for you there, a chance to forge new alliances, powerful ones. I only meant to warn you, not of darkness or light, but of the possibility for either."  
  
Taking in her disheveled appearance, a drastic change from before, Dylan couldn't help but believe her. The conviction written in the lines creasing her face was more then enough to convince him. Nodding with the slightest on uncertainty, he released her arm, allowing her the freedom to leave.  
  
Forcing another apology, Trance turned to leave once again. Pausing before turning a corner she peered deeply into Dylan's eyes, trying desperately to see what the possibilities were denying her. The empty hollow feeling that followed her failure pricked at her skin, denting her soul. If she couldn't see then she knew without a doubt that she was worthless, nothing without it and in this moment she was without. Breaking contact with Dylan's troubled gaze she dashed down the hall, racing blindly to the sanctum of her room and the dark solitude it'd bring her.  
  
~Gimpy~ 


End file.
